Sugarland Civil War
"Calamity and woe personified into something sweet! This is not good! Sugarland is being attacked by the fake Sugarland! A communist one! If Sakharland wins, then it'll be a sweet victory for that evil nation to destroy Inkwell Isle, including my village! I better help Baroness von Bon Bon win the war. There's only one Sugarland remaining in this world. I have to stop Sakharland once and for all!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The War of the Two Sugarlands The Sugarland Civil War is a civil war between Sugarland, ruled by Baroness von Bon Bon, and the Soviet Socialist Republic of Sugarland (also known as the Sugarlandic SSR, and before it would later be known as the People's Republic of Sakharland). It will also take part of both World War III and the Third Inkwell Isle War. Before the Sugarland Civil War, Natalya Von Konfety is speaking to her troops to complete their intention to destroy Sugarland and kill Baroness von Bon Bon in her speech, which it can make the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command be able to cause an attack on Sugarland. She will send her army to attack at Baroness von Bon Bon and the entire Sugarland to start killing Baroness von Bon Bon and Cuphead, create a new socialist state, and finally, kill the other 4 (four) female bosses of Cuphead, which they are Hilda Berg, Cala Maria, Sally Stageplay and Rumor Honeybottoms, including Ms. Chalice, from Inkwell Isle, and finally, Mugman, Elder Kettle, all the other bosses of Cuphead and other NPCs of Cuphead, including everyone outside Inkwell Isle, in the USRAC's missions if they finally killed Baroness von Bon Bon and/or Cuphead. Soon, the Sugarlandic Soviet Socialist Republic will finally declare war to the Barony of Sugarland, led by Baroness von Bon Bon, as an opening move for the Sugarland Civil War. During the Sugarland Civil War, they will attack at Sugarland in the first attack, but then more allies, which are Cuphead, his allies and the rest of the Grand Alliance, are protecting Sugarland, so she made a response to a contract to the USRAC, the Beleninsk Pact, and the republics of Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star in order to take down Sugarland and kill Baroness von Bon Bon. While they are attacking at Sugarland, they will be starting to invade the Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) during the First Gum Candy War. Soon, forces from both the Grand Alliance (the ones that help Sugarland and Baroness von Bon Bon) and the Coalition of the Red Star (the ones that help the Sugarlandic SSR and Nataly von Konfety) came in the start of the Sugarland Civil War as well. But then because of Ducangers attack all of Inkwell Isle,which make Natalya Von Konfety feels bad and regret about had done to Inkwell Isle with witnessed the sorrow of Baroness Von Bon Bon and all her friends about lost Cuphead, Sugarlandic SSR declared a ceasefire agreement from the order of Natalya Von Konfety that they will overthrow Ducangers together and establish Sweet Allies with the supply of Vietnamese Sugarland and three former enemy nations (Sugar Cotletica, Coyolice and Sucreland) in during Assassination of Cuphead and after Sugarland Civil War. After the Second Gum Candy War, the Sugarlandic SSR declared a peaceful agreement is made after the Inkwell Isle Girls, the Preschool Girls and Team Magic School Bus helped Baroness von Bon Bon and Princess Bubblegum; the Premier of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Boris Motovov and the rest of the government of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, including the United Nations, then declare an agreement to USRAC that they won't invading many worlds after Walovlir and the rest of the USRAC are being convinced by Ruby Rose. Soon, Natalya von Konfety and Baroness von Bon Bon will sign a peace treaty from the Inkwell Isle Girls, the Preschool Girls, Team Magic School Bus and the government of the USRAC in order to be friendly with Sugarland, which made the Sugarlandic SSR to be independent from the USRAC and become known as Sakharland, officially known as the People's Reublic of Sakharland, in order to prevent confusion. Later, Natalya von Konfety will sign the Treaty of Sugarland from Baroness Von Bon Bon and Sugarland, but then, Natalya also sign the Treaty of Candy Unification from Sugarland and the Candy Kingdom for that the Sugarlandic SSR could be independent from the USRAC and be known as Sahkarland, which they can be able to unite with Sugarland and Candy Kingdom as well. This war can make Natalya Von Konfety and Baroness Von Bon Bon fight each other like in the Chinese Civil War and/or [Korean War], which happens only in the USRAC War. Within the ending of this war, they will be starting to help each other as well.Sakharland will be created after the Sugarlandic SSR become independent, but they will still use their own flag, and Sugarland will be stronger than ever, so it's still ruled by Baroness Von Bon Bon. Now it is only to be part of the USRAC War in history books, even in the history of Inkwell Isle. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Events of Inkwell Isle Great War